This specification relates to performing on-screen image adjustments, for example, to adjust colors of digital images by using color control tools overlaid on the digital images to be adjusted.
An image processing application can receive a request from a user associated with the application to modify a color of a portion of a digital image. For example, the image portion can represent a human face, a portion of sky, grass, and the like. In some cases, the user can request to modify the saturation of the image portion's color, in other cases the user can request to change the hue of the image portion. The image processing application configured to perform these and other user-requested color adjustments can provide the user respective color controls through which to receive user input of the desired color saturation, hue, etc. The respective color controllers can be laid out in a graphical user interface (GUI), associated with the image processing application, adjacent to a panel of the GUI configured to display the adjusted digital image, and optionally along with an additional panel configured to display the unadjusted digital image. Such a graphical user interface associated with the image processing application is typically presented to the user on a large computer display.